The invention relates to a pump assembly with an electric motor arranged in a stator housing.
Pump assemblies, in particular heating circulation pumps, are often constructed in a manner such that they consist of a pump housing and a stator housing, which are combined with one another. The electric motor, consisting of the stator and rotor rotatably mounted therein, is arranged in the stator housing. The stator comprises an iron core with coils or windings arranged thereon. The coils thereby are arranged on a winding carrier, which serves for insulation, on the iron core. The manufacture is effected with the known pump assemblies in a manner such that either ready-wound coils with the windings carriers are applied onto the iron core, or alternatively the coils are wound directly around the winding carrier already attached on the iron core. Subsequently, the iron core with the coils is inserted into the stator housing, wherein thereby a fixation in the stator housing must be created. Thus, with the known pump assemblies, a multitude of individual parts and assembly steps is required for the manufacture of the stator and arrangement in the stator housing. It is particularly the case with large-scale production that one wishes to reduce as much as possible the number of individual parts and the number of necessary assembly steps.